kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Brynn Rumfallo
Brynn Rumfallo (born on July 1, 2003), is a dancer and model. She is the daughter of Aaron Rumfallo and Ashlee Allen Rumfallo. She dances at Club Dance Studio in Mesa, AZ and appeared on NBC's America's Got Talent as part of the dance group, Fresh Faces. Though they did not win the contest, Brynn continues to dance with fellow members of the group, Jaycee Wilkins, Bostyn Brown, Jenna Valenzuela and Dylynn Jones. At the end of 2014, Brynn and her mother were featured in an episode of season 5 of Lifetime's hit reality TV series Dance Moms as part of Abby Lee Dance Company's junior elite competition team, with Kalani Hilliker and Sarah Reasons who also attend Club Dance Studio. At the end of 2015, Brynn and her mother became permanent cast members for seasons 6 and 7 of the show and trained at the Abby Lee Dance Company LA while filming, but continued training with Club Dance Studio once filming is done. Today she trains with Project 21. Dances Solos Duets Trios Groups with Club Dance Studio with Abby Lee Dance Company for Dance Moms Dance in the Rain - lyrical (with JoJo Siwa, Kalani Hilliker, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, Maddie Ziegler, and Nia Frazier) - 2015 * 1st overall preteen small group - Sheer Talent Competition in Pompton Plains, New Jersey No Laughing Matter - acrobatic (with Kalani Hilliker, Sarah Reasons, and Mackenzie Ziegler) - 2015 * 4th overall junior group - Starbound Talent Competition in ?, California The Girl in the Plastic Bubble - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, JoJo Siwa, Kendall Vertes, and Mackenzie Ziegler) - 2016 * 1st overall teen small group - Sheer Talent Competition in Los Angeles, California Hungry Like Wolves - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, JoJo Siwa, Kendall Vertes, and Mackenzie Ziegler) - 2016 * 1st overall senior small group - New York Dance Experience in Calabasas, California Straight Outta Pittsburgh - hip hop (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, JoJo Siwa, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and others) * 1st overall teen large group - Sheer Talent Competition in Santa Ana, California The Elites - contemporary jazz (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, JoJo Siwa, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2016 * 1st overall teen small group - Dream Dance Competition in Santa Monica, California Bollywood Dreams - Bollywood (with Peyton Evans, Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Areana Lopez, Alexus Oladi, Alysa Owen, JoJo Siwa, Kendall Vertes, and Mackenzie Ziegler) - 2016 * 1st overall junior large group - Fierce Dance Competition in Lawndale, California Better Off Now - lyrical (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, JoJo Siwa, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2016 * 1st overall teen small group - Devotion 2 Dance in Augora Hills, California Well-Oiled Machine - contemporary jazz (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, JoJo Siwa, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2016 * 1st overall teen small group - Sheer Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Seven Deadly Sins - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, JoJo Siwa, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2016 * 1st overall junior small group - Dream NDC in San Diego, California Bittersweet Charity - musical theatre (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, JoJo Siwa, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2016 * 1st overall junior small group - Fierce Dance Competition in Van Nuys, California The Cult - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, JoJo Siwa, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2016 * 1st overall teen small group - New York Dance Experience in San Jose, California The Vultures - contemporary (with JoJo Siwa, Kendall Vertes, Kalani Hilliker, Maddie Ziegler, and Nia Frazier) - 2016 * 1st overall teen small group - Dream NDC in Placentia, California Ease on Down the Boulevard (with JoJo Siwa, Kendall Vertes, Kalani Hilliker, Maddie Ziegler, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Nia Frazier) - 2016 * 1st overall teen small group - Xpression Dance Competition in Anaheim, California Bowie's Still Dancing - contemporary (with JoJo Siwa, Kendall Vertes, Kalani Hilliker, Maddie Ziegler, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Nia Frazier) - 2016 * 1st overall teen small group - Sheer Talent Competition in Las Vegas, Nevada Club 42 - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Sarah Hunt, JoJo Siwa, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2016 Winter's War - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, JoJo Siwa, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2016 * 1st overall junior small group - Fierce Dance Competition in Agoura Hills, California Boulevard of Broken Dreams - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, JoJo Siwa, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2016 * 1st overall teen small group - Xpression Dance Competition in Sacramento, California The Atlantic - lyrical (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, JoJo Siwa, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2016 * 3rd overall teen small group - Sheer Talent Competition in Fresno, California Boss Ladies - hip hop (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, JoJo Siwa, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2016 * 1st overall senior group - New York Dance Experience in Riverside, California The Saints - musical theatre (with Yadiel Figueroa, Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Will Simmons, JoJo Siwa, and Kendall Vertes) - 2016 * 1st overall teen group - Dream NDC in San Diego, California Wax Madonnas - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Simeon Johnson, Jalen Parker, JoJo Siwa, and Kendall Vertes) - 2016 * 2nd overall teen group - Fierce Dance Competition in Fresno, California Purple Fame - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, JoJo Siwa, and Kendall Vertes) - 2016 * 2nd overall teen group - Sheer Talent Dance Competition in San Francisco, California Why Wait - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, JoJo Siwa, and Kendall Vertes) - 2016 * 1st overall teen group - Fierce Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona End of the Road - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, JoJo Siwa, and Kendall Vertes) - 2016 * 2nd overall teen group - Innovation Dance Competition in Oxnard, California Mind Craft - open (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, JoJo Siwa, and Kendall Vertes) - 2016 * 1st overall teen group - Dream Nation Dance Competition in Panorama City, California Suicide Hotline - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, and Kendall Vertes) - 2016 * 1st overall teen group - Fierce Dance Competition in Calabasas, California The Fairest of Them All - open - 2016 * 1st overall teen group - Dream Dance Competition in Placentia, California Notorious ALDC - hip hop - 2016 * 3rd overall teen group - Fierce Dance Competition in Aurora Hills, California Clowning Around - contemporary - 2016 * 1st overall teen group, 1st overall group - Dream Dance Competition in Panorama City, California Good Help is Hard to Find - character - 2016 * 1st overall teen group, 1st overall group - Sheer Talent Competition in Fresno, California Six Feet Underneath - contemporary - 2016 * 1st overall teen group, 1st overall group - Fierce Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Blush and Bashful - unknown genre - 2016 * 1st overall teen group, 1st overall group - Dream Dance Competition in San Diego, California The Thinner the Air, the Harder to Breathe - specialty - 2016 * 1st overall preteen group - Sheer Talent Competition in Denver, Colorado The Red Bow - contemporary ballet - 2016 * 1st overall teen group, 1st overall group - Fierce Dance Competition in Placentia, California Ghost Town - contemporary - 2016 * 1st overall preteen group - Sheer Talent Competition in Wheeling, West Virginia Is There Still Hope - contemporary - 2016 * 1st overall teen group, 1st overall group - Starbound Talent Competition in Asbury Park, New Jersey (nationals) Dance Titles *Regional Petite Miss Starpower 2012 *National WCDE Elite Mini Female Dancer of the Year 2012 ("Steppin Out") *Regional NUVO Mini Female Breakout Artist 2014 *Regional Junior Miss Dance KAR 2013 *Regional 24/SEVEN Mini Female Nonstop Dancer 2014 *Regional NUVO Mini Female Breakout Artist 2014 *National Mini Female Best Dancer 2014 *Hall of Fame Junior National Champion 2014 Runner-Up Placements *1st - Regional Junior Miss Dance KAR 2012 ("Unseen Angel") Trivia *Brynn started dancing when she was 2 years old. *Has a sister named Sadie and a brother named Noah. *Has two dogs named Lucy & Gigi. *She models for California Kisses dancewear. *Her legal middle name is Erin, but she goes by Ashlee. *Brynn's dream job is to be a model and be a backup dancer for Katy Perry. *Her favorite vegetables are pickles and asparagus. *Brynn is given free tuition at Club Dance because she is a "Best Dancer" title owner. Gallery Brynnheadshot2015.jpg F06E511A-1666-41C4-B502-8908290D553F.JPG brynn rumfallo dmomsheadshot.jpg brynn2011.jpg brynnabbyleedanceapparel.jpg Brynn_2016_Headshot_1.jpg Brynn_2016_Headshot_2.jpg Brynn_2017_Headshot.jpg S7_Ashlee_and_Brynn_promo.jpg|Brynn and her mother Ashlee 70450497-B256-4279-A922-E4AAE66C07D6.PNG|Schoolin' Life costumes (2013) 4BC63EFD-32F5-4228-8E4A-4BD3E972DE44.PNG|Bostyn, Brynn, ans Jenna in their Schoolin' Life costumes (2013) 0A26114A-A0ED-4E43-8F74-15C9CDAA551A.PNG|Brynn with her friends in their costumes (2013) F5794CA9-6632-43A8-9155-BA6496ABC742.PNG|Alexa and Brynn in her Unseen Angel costume (2013) 19E7B3AB-44BD-4A2C-9839-1B30E84765FB.PNG|Sarah and Brynn in their solo costumes (2014) 26EBB506-EE67-42F9-BB8A-EACA4048D9E0.PNG|Alexa, Dylynn, Brynn, Jenna, and Bostyn in their trio costumes (2013) 084C2A43-26B7-4650-8429-AB6AA29457DD.PNG|Abby Lee Miller with Maddie and Brynn in their solo costumes (2013) 9EE84522-809D-4E58-A33E-CDCD7E95B563.JPG|Brynn and Talia Seitel (2014) brynn|Brynn´s 2014-2015 solo enter one brynny. tumblr_static_5u2pc6n6o6808cs8c0kwwsgg_640_v2.png tumblr_npdmbpAt1A1rdork8o1_540.png 62e58ae37e554724825d144e410eac63.jpg dbbe726c1e22997cff6a8aeaf8cffd85.jpg brynnmackenzieziegler.jpg|Brynn with Mackenzie Ziegler on "Dance Moms" brynn kids choice awards.jpg 13240676_1054711587959186_5928786299120734058_n.jpg|Duet: The Bad Deed 541857_375281642568854_1630860059_n.jpg|Trio: Glory 555025_409292922501059_2095684356_n.jpg|Solo: Violet 1797377_620906701339679_7634489933412686397_n.jpg|Group Dance: Big Dollhouse 706281_357947127635639_2093434412_o.jpg d5f5f664ac360422bb0672014a301123.jpg 83624503381437649df11267b2593025.jpg b584f27a886fb2f32e16fd2946987d46.jpg 0d2e9e3a176329c6a3d6e964942cfc3e.jpg 8cc9a83bd0816410d713d568b9d849c1.jpg External Links *Facebook *Twitter (1) *Twitter (2) *Instagram (1) *Instagram (2) *Instagram (3) *Tumblr *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *YouTube (3) Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:Club Dance Studio dancers Category:Project 21 dancers Category:Fresh Faces